1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a decoder and decoding method for decoding irregular low-density parity-check codes with parity check matrices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has recently been paid to low-density parity-check codes (LDPC codes) used as error detection and correction codes. Message-passing algorithms are known as a technique for decoding LDPC codes from, for example, Andrew J. Blanksby and Chris J. Howland, “A 690-mW 1-Gb/s 1024-b, Rate-1/2 Low-Density Parity-Check Code Decoder”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 37, No. 3, pp. 404-412, March 2002. In the message-passing algorithms, to decode LDPC codes, bit update computation, which is performed for each row of a check matrix (parity-check matrix), and parity update computation, which is performed for each column of the matrix, are iteratedly executed.